the trust
by shiroauska8
Summary: Set six months after the Canterlot wedding a rebelious changeling was banished from her home and now she has to survive on her own. When she finds a town called Ponyvile a question remains. Will she be able to make peace with them or will she fail and loose all hope not just for her but for her kind.
1. Thrown out

Chapter 1 thrown out

Its been 6 months since the Canterlot invasion no one has seen or heard of the creatures known as changelings since the incident. Ever since then Canterlot was heavily protected to prevent any intruder from infiltrating the castle. But since then Equestria was still peaceful, except for one part of the continent hidden, unknown to the world but not to the ones who live there.

Location: unknown

"SILENCE MY LOYAL ONES!" Shouted the queen. Her people silenced themselves as she began. There have been some flaws in our plan to take over Canterlot, but even though we were defeated we will not falter we will continue to fight until they-" " Why don't we just join them." A feminine voice interrupted her. "who said that!" Chrysalis shouted. "Who dares interrupt me." All the Changelings backed away and only one remained with red eyes. "Why can't we just join them and then after that we win." The Changeling said. Chrysalis shrugged. "What makes you think we would join a week pathetic excuses for a race". The Changeling explained. "If their so week why have you been defeated by them?" Chrysalis just laughed. "If you think that Im going to join the weaklings, then you have completely lost your mind."

"No Chrysalis." the Changeling said "You have lost it." The crowd of Changelings gasped as for Chrysalis was incredibly furious "WHAT"

"Don't you understand!" The Changeling shouted. "Those who you called weaklings just defeated your armada and yet you still think that you have the power to take over Equestria!" Chrysalis hissed. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR QUEEN LIKE THAT!"

The Changeling just ignored her then she turned to the rest of Changelings. "Don't you all understand, we don't have to fight them we can make peace with them and we could also find another way to survive besides absorbing love!" All the Changelings response were negative comment's of what she said.

"Foolish girl." Chrysalis laughed. "Guards!" Two Changeling solders came in and grabbed the rebel. She tried to free herself but it was useless. Chrysalis just smiled and said. " Miedo, for what you tried to do will be unforgivable. I hereby BANISH you from this city!" The Changeling named Miedo eyes widened after for what she heard. Chrysalis then turned to the guards holding her "Throw her somewhere where she can rot" The guards nodded. They knocked her out and flew off.

Location: outside

They soon flew her to a near by river to dropped her in it and flew off. After she wakes up from the drop she desperately swims to get to land as quickly as possible. "Great." Miedo though. 'Now what am I going to do."

Miedo tried to get up from her hooves but gasped in pain when she felt that one of her back legs were strained.

She tried looking for a path but all she found were tree's and grass. She then decided to fly in the air to see where she going. What she saw was a town and flew there.


	2. thrown out (Edit)

Chapter 1 thrown out

Its been 6 months since the Canterlot invasion no one has seen or heard of the creatures known as changelings since the incident. By then Canterlot was heavily protected to prevent any intruder from infiltrating the castle. But right now Equestria was still peaceful, except for one part of the continent hidden, unknown to the world but not to the ones who live there.

Location: unknown

"SILENCE MY LOYAL ONES!" Shouted the queen. Her people silenced themselves as she began. There have been some flaws in our plan to take over Canterlot, but even though we were defeated we will not falter we will continue to fight until they-"

" Why couldn't we just go back to the old days." A feminine voice interrupted her. "who said that!" Chrysalis shouted. "Who dares interrupt me." All the Changelings backed away and only one remained with purple eyes. "why couldn't we just go back to building our hive like usual like your other 4 sisters." The Changeling said. Chrysalis shrugged. "why should we? we are the most powerful race in all of Equestria". The Changeling explained. "If were superior, then why have you been defeated by them?" Chrysalis just laughed. "We had flaws and If you think that I'm going back to construction, then you have completely lost your mind."

"No Chrysalis." the Changeling said "You have lost it." The crowd of Changelings gasped as for Chrysalis was incredibly furious "WHAT"

"Don't you understand!" The Changeling shouted. "Half of our breed is dead and its because of you!" Chrysalis hissed. "YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR QUEEN LIKE THAT?"

The Changeling just ignored her. "We are all starving and it is because of your poor leadership! You were the one who created the plan, you were the one who led us into battle, and we are all DYING because of you!"

She turned around to the rest of the Changelings "Don't you all understand? Shes just wasting all of use not for the hive but just for a nation, but we could just join a nation instead of invading it. Then maybe will accept use. She then looked back to Chrysalis. "Haven't you ever thought about that, before the wedding? Instead of wasting half of our people we could have saved all the trouble of losing them!" She then turned back to the other changelings "WHO'S WITH ME?" All the Changelings response were negative comment's of what she said.

"Foolish girl." Chrysalis laughed. "Guards!" Two Changeling solders came in and grabbed the rebel. She tried to free herself but it was useless. Chrysalis just smiled and said. " Miedo, for what you tried to do will be unforgivable. I hereby BANISH you from this city!" The Changeling named Miedo eyes widened after for what she heard. Chrysalis then turned to the guards holding her "Throw her somewhere where she can rot" The guards nodded. They knocked her out and flew off.

Location: outside

They soon flew her to a near by river to dropped her in it and flew off. After she wakes up from the drop she desperately swims to get to land as quickly as possible. "Great." Miedo though. 'Now what am I going to do."

Miedo tried to get up from her hooves but gasped in pain when she felt that one of her back legs were strained.

She tried looking for a path but all she found were tree's and grass. She then decided to fly in the air to see where she going. What she saw was a town and flew there.


	3. plans go wrong

Chapter 2 plans go wrong

Miedo landed on the path way hopping that a Pegasus doesn't come out of know where and beat the living out of her. She followed the path to this strange place she never heard of know as Ponyvile the first thing she saw was a small cottage with animals infesting the place. She decided to head there first without a disguise because she though what was the point of living a lie when she's trying to save her own kind.

Just when she stepped through the gate all the animals fled. "Strange." She though. When she knocked on the door, the door opened and revealed a female yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail and blue eyes. Miedo began to speak. "I.." But was cut off by a scream of fear and slamming the door on her face. "I guess she's not that social." She tough. "Maybe more of them would listen."

She continued down the path to see some fancy looking carousel. Meido walked up to the carousel. She knocked on the door that revealed a female white unicorn with a purple fancy looking mane and tail. " Shouldn't she be in Canterlot?" she though but then the though was interrupted by the white mare yelling at her. " Get away from my boutique you ruffian!" The white mare backed away into a fighting position, but Miedo just backed. " Ok OK IM sorry ill leave." She responded as she was backing away until she hit a tree. The white mare went confused but then went back to fierce. "DON'T ever COME back to my BOUTIQUE you monster!" she yelled and slammed the door. "Guess she doesn't care." She though angrily.

She the continued down the path straight to the town and just when all the pony saw her they all panicked in fear running to there homes and slamming their doors. After seeing this she lowered her head in sadness realizing that no one will listen to her. "Won't anyone listen what I have to say!" she though but then was blasted to a stand. When she tried to stand up to see who it was she saw a 4 mares. One was a purple unicorn with a black and purple mane and tail, the other orange earth pony with a blond mane and tail, the other was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, and the last one was a pink earth pony with a curly mane and tail that was also pink. The cyan Pegasus zoomed up to her with close eye.

"What the hay are you doing in Equestria Changeling!" She yelled. "Finally its my chance to explain!" She thought. She the tried to stand up to explain. " *ahem*..I Miedo hereby decide to make an alliance to the pony's of Equestria myself." She smiled. But that didn't change anything they all looked at her with the "I don't trust you" look on there face. The purple unicorn came up to her still with an angry look. " Do you think were going to fall for that trick of yours?' She yelled. " So you can go around draining pony's all over Equestria?" Meido shrugged. "But-" but was cut off by the unicorn. " So FORGET IT, no! Will never ally ourselves with a horrible creature that tried to take over Canterlot and marry my brother!" Those hurtful words scared her for life." But-" And was cut off from the pink earth pony. "We won't let you hurt anybody you Minnie pant's NEVER!" She then shrugged. " Will give you a chance. The purple unicorn said. "Leave Equestria now and never return." These words shocked Miedo. But what choice did she have.

She then ran away from the 4 mares and the town as fast as she can. She was slowing down but she kept going until she went into the forest. She kept her head down realizing that no one will trust her. She already knew that they would trust her if she was disguised as a pony but she though what's the point. "I guess this is it." She though while shedding a tear. " I'm banished from my home, everyone in ponytail wont accept me. So I guess this is where my life end's." She then decided to close her eyes hoping her life would end.


	4. Somepony that cares

Chapter 3 somepony that cares

She woke up to see if she was dead but all she saw was a ceiling fan. Her eyes widened realizing that she was in someone's house and then she looked out the window to figure out she was in Ponyvile. "Why?" She though. "Why did he or she save me?" her thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open to see a black male unicorn with an upper metal torso and metalic wings. "Oh good your awake." He said with a smile. She backed away until she was against the wall. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked.

"What do you mea-"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" she yelled. " Are you hear to torture me, hurt me more, or report me to Celestia?"

"I'm not going to do anything to you." he replied

Meido was shocked and confused to hear that "Wha..What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not going to do anything to hurt you." He replied.

There was silence between the two until the stallion broke the silence

"So is Meido your name?" He asked

"Yes it is." she replied "What about you?"

"I'm Mecha-Pony."he answered. "But my friends call me Mecha."

There was silence again between the two again this time its Miedo's turn to break the silence. "Why? Why did you save me?"

"Well.." He said. "It all started like this."

2 hours earlier

Mecha was at Surgercube Corner with his friends talking about the Wonderbolt's until they heard the commotion with the changeling being attacked by 4 familiar mares "What the hay are you doing in Equestria Changeling!" rainbow yelled. The changeling got up to speak " *ahem*..I Miedo hereby decide to make an alliance to the pony's of Equestria myself." Mecha got confused by this speech it made "Doesn't she mean Chrysalis?" He though. His thoughts were interrupted by Twilight's lecture "Do you think were going to fall for that trick of yours? So you can go around draining pony's all over Equestria?" Meido shrugged. "But-" but was cut off by the unicorn. " So FORGET IT, no! Will never ally ourselves with a horrible creature that tried to take over Canterlot and marry my brother!" The madness went on until the Changeling left the scene. "Hey guys?" He said. " I'm going to look for that Changeling you want to come?" His friend Philosophy just starred at him but Blazer just laughed. "Are you serious! I'm not looking for that monster." Philosophy stood up from the counter and spoke. " Where ever you go Ill go." Mecha smiled.

"WHAT!" Blazer shouted. "YOU T...Ugh Never mind. Fine Ill find this creature but I still don't trust it.

1 and 1 half hour later

They searched for an hour looking for it and calling for it with its real name.

"Hello?" Shouted Mecha. "Miedo are you out there?" Nothing answered

"Hey guys!" Blazer shouted. "I found something!"

"What did you find!" Phil Shouted.

"I think we found your Changeling." Said Blazer. Mecha got up and tried to pick it up with his magic.

"Are you sure?" Asked Phil. "I Heard they were dangerous."

"Yeah." Said Blazer. "Those thing tried to take over Canterlot.

"Well we can't just leave it here." he said. Philosophy nodded but Blazer on the other hand facehoofed himself. Mecha picked her up and carried her out of the woods.

The present

"So yeah." Mecha said "That's how you got here." Miedo was shocked by this and was lost for words. The only response she gave him was her head lowered down and tears started to flow from her eyes. Mecha walked over to her "Hey are you o-" He was cut off by Meido hugging him and crying on his shoulder. Mecha didn't argue, He just hugged her back and comfort her.

Mecha-pony belongs to mechaponey subscribe to him


	5. Making new friend

Chapter 4 making new friend's

Its been 5 days since Miedo lived with Mecha. But something that always bothered her. She knew what it was it was just that what would happen to her. Her train of though was interrupted by Mecha coming back from shopping. "Hey Miedo." he said.

"Hey Mecha." She sighed. Mecha looked at her with concern. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything's fine." She said but just looked away. Mecha grew more concerned about her.

"You know, if your trying to hide something then, its not going to work on me."

She just sighed and then explained. "Its just that...I Want to talk to Celestia. About my alliance." Mecha just looked at her with confusion. "What's wrong with that?" He asked "I'm sure the princess will allow-"

"That's not what I mean!" She interrupted. "What I mean is what will happen to me? What would she do to me." Mecha then understood what she is saying. "Oh, I see." Their was silence between the two until Miedo spoke. "Ill go speak to the Celestia to see if she'll be able to believe me." She was about to leave but was stopped by a hoof on the shoulder. Looking back it was Mecha that stopped her. "Look this doesn't concern you Mecha." she said. "You have a better life ahead of you. There's no point of being concern about me."

"No." said Mecha. "There is a point for me to be concern about you. I'm your friend, and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you just like my other friends." She just stood there in confusion. "Why are you saying those things to me?" She asked.

"Because." He said. "I'm going to help you make this alliance." Those words shocked her. She was lost for words of what she was going to say. Miedo just smiled, leaned on his shoulder, and whispered "Thank you."

The first area they headed was at a small cottage infested by animals. Miedo remembered the place and the yellow Pegasus that wasn't social. "Um..Mecha." she said. "I don't think the Pegasus is social." Mecha just laughed." It's OK. Fluttershy is my friend and I know her more than anypony." They made there way to the cottage. Before Mecha knocked he looked back at Miedo and said. "Get behind me." She was confused but did it anyway. Mecha then knocked on the door and revealed Fluttershy.

"Hello Mecha." she said with a smile. Mecha smiled back and said. "Look I need to introduce somepony to you but you have to promise me to not scream or be frighten." She looked at him puzzled but then nodded. As Mecha moved to the side to reveal Miedo, Fluttershy was in fear but tried her best not to scream or be afraid. "Fluttershy." He called. "This is Miedo. She's a friend of mine." Fluttershy was still in fear. As Miedo gentile raise her hoof up to Fluttershy. She was dumbfounded by this but then raise her hoof to Miedo's to touch it but then shoke it. "I..Its nice to meet you um...Miedo." She said

"You too Fluttershy." she said back

"So um...what Are you doing here in Ponyvile?" She asked Miedo shrugged but kept herself steady. "Ill tell you." She said. "But ill have to start at the beginning." Fluttershy nodded and the three of them went inside.

Mecha-Pony belongs to Mecha pony

Miedo belongs to me


	6. A helping hoof

Chapter 5 A helping hoof

5 minutes of explaining later. "It must have been hard." Fluttershy said. Miedo just nodded. "And now that I have to talk to Celestia and convince her that I no longer serve Queen Chrysalis." There was silence between the two. But then Mecha broke the silence. "So who do we talk to next?" Fluttershy and Miedo looked at him but looked back at each other and though about it for a while. "I know!" shouted Fluttershy. "We can talk to Applejack." they both nodded and headed out,

After a walk to see Applejack. "Howdy." She shouted. "How are ya doin me-" but was cut off by the sight of the Changeling next to them. Just when she was about to charge into her, Mecha got in the way. "WAIT!" he shouted. "She's not here to fight!" Applejack then stopped in confusion. "Have ya lost yer mind?" She shouted. "She's a-" "Yes we know." He cut her off. "But could you at least please listen to what she has to say?" Applejack shrugged but calmed down. "Fine." Miedo then came up and started to explain. After five minutes of talking Applejack understood. "Alright I'll trust ya. For now" She said. "But if I see ya doin some funny thing's-" but what was cut off from Miedo. "Trust me, I won't."

They headed next to Rarity's boutique and knocked on the door. "Mecha it's-" she was cut off from seeing Miedo. "IT'S YOU AGAIN! She shouted. "What have you done with my friends you monster!" Mecha facehoofed himself and walked up to Rarity. "Rarity." He said. "Were here were alright." Rarity sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness." She looks back of the Miedo. "Well aren't you going to leave?!" She asked her furiously. "Wait Rarity!" Mecha said. "Don't hurt her. She has something to say." Rarity then looked at Mecha dumbfounded and looked back at Miedo. "Then spit it out Changeling I don't have all day!" After the explanation. Rarity was shocked. "Well." She said. "This has to be the most cruel thing I ever heard in my entire life." Miedo looked down. " Now, now darling" She said. " You didn't deserve this at least you tried." Miedo was glad to hear that and they moved on to find Rainbow Dash.

Mecha, Fluttershy, and Miedo were searching for hours. Until a flash of multi colors flew past them and it was Rainbow Dash. "HEY CHANGELING!" She shouted. " You got some real nerve to come back to Equestria!" She punched Miedo in the face which made her fly into a cloud. Rainbow flew high and speeded straight down on her. Just when she was about making the finishing blow. Mecha stopped her by biting her tail. "Mecha!" She shouted "What the hay are you doing!" Fluttershy flew up in Rainbow's face and tried to explain. "She wants to explain to you." Rainbow was dumbfounded but laughed. "Yeah like hay he does!" She tried to break free from Mechas grasp but it was no use. "Fine!" Grumbled Rainbow Dash. "Let's hear her stupid story." As Miedo flew up she explained. Rainbow just laughed. "That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! And you expect us to believe you? HA nice try." Fluttershy stood there next to Miedo. And Mecha still biting her tail. "Fine." She whined. "I'll help you guys with your stupid quest. But that doesn't make me trust her." Miedo moved up. "You don't have to trust me." She said. "All I'm asking is your help." Rainbow just sighed in disappointment.

They headed next to Surgercube Corner and Pinkie Pie was there. They asked her if she wanted to help Miedo and she said yes. They were dumbfounded by that. But laughed anyway. Next they headed to Twilights library. "Hello?" Mecha said " Twilight are you home?" they heard clopping coming down the stairs and there she was. "Oh. Hey guy's." Twilight said as she continued down the steps. Just as she got off the stairs she noticed the the Changeling with them. She was about to start charging into the Changeling. "Guys!" She shouted. "The Changelings right behind you!" Mecha got in front of Miedo. "We know that Twilight." He said. "We know the Changelings with us." She stood down and looked at him in anger and confusion. "Haven't you realized what they tried to do in Canterlot!" she shouted. "I know Twilight." Mecha said trying to calm her down. "I'll never forget what they had done to your brother. But this Changelings different. She tried to rebel against Chrysalis and paid the ultimate price because of it." After hearing this her expression didn't change she looked away from Mecha and at Miedo. "Why are you here?" She asked. Miedo sighed, "I want to talk to Celestia." Twilight was shocked by this. "Forget it!" She yelled "After for what your kind has done, you want to try and make a peace treaty with us!" Miedo backed away. "But-" she was cut off by twilight pursuing her more "SO FORGET IT! RETURN TO YOUR NEST YOU MONSTER! Miedo was furious at what she said those things about her kind. "SHUT UP INSOLENT WORM!" She hissed as Twilight starred into her eyes. "I could just KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Twilight yelled back. "FINE BY ME!" Just when they're about to punch each other Mecha pulled Miedo out of the fight while Applejack pulled her out of the fight. "Twilight have you lost yer mind!" Applejack said "All she wants to do is talk to the princess." Mecha looked at Miedo. "Fighting isn't the answer here!" He said to her. "Fine." Twilight said. "But I'll never forget what she did to Canceller. Spike! Take note." Spike pulled out a paper and quill and wrote what she said.

_Dear Princess Celestial_

_I have some urgent news you won't like. Please don't be alarmed by this but we have a Changeling in our hooves named Mimed. And she was banished from her home for forcing Chrysalis to join you. I don't trust her but that's where you come in. She wants to make a peace treaty with you. So I'm asking for your help and what you think of this. Meet us at the library. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle_

Spike blew green fire on the paper roll and it flew away. "There's your message." Twilight grumbled. Mimed just smiled "And that's why I'm thanking you." Twilight just rolled her eyes.

2 hours later They heard a knock on the door. Twilight walked over to see who it was. As she opened the door she was shocked to see who It was. "Princess Celestial!" She cried. "Twilight Sparkle." Celestial said."My faithful student." All the ponies in the room kneeled before her except Miedo. Celestia then walked up to Miedo. "You must be Miedo?" She asked. "Yes." Miedo replied "And I wish to talk to you." Celestia giggled. Miedo was confused. "I know what happened." She said. "You tried to convince Chrysalis to join my side and you were banished because of it. I understand what you tried to do." Miedo sighed. "I just thought you two would get along if I made her join you." Twilight was shocked at what she sees. "Princess!" Twilight said. "I could you trust her? She could be tricking us." Celestia looked at Twilight. "My faithful student. You must understand even after what the Changelings have done I don't hate them in fact I forgive them. Even if it's an enemy of Equestria." there was a moment of silence until Twilight spoke. "Fine. But I still don't-" She was cut off from being shot by a green beam. She flew and hit her walls. "TWILIGHT!" They cried as they rushed to see if she was alright. Miedo on the other hand walked over to see who it was. When she saw who it was, she sighed. "Well, it's great to see you again. Obsidian." She said sarcastically

Mecha belongs to mechapony subscribe to him

Miedo belongs to me


	7. A helping hoof (edit)

Chapter 5 A helping hoof

5 minutes of explaining later. "It must have been hard." Fluttershy said. Miedo just nodded. "And now that I have to talk to Celestia and convince her that I no longer serve Queen Chrysalis." There was silence between the two. But then Mecha broke the silence. "So who do we talk to next?" Fluttershy and Miedo looked at him but looked back at each other and though about it for a while. "I know!" shouted Fluttershy. "We can talk to Applejack." they both nodded and headed out,

After a walk to see Applejack. "Howdy." She shouted. "How are ya doin me-" but was cut off by the sight of the Changeling next to them. Just when she was about to charge into her, Mecha got in the way. "WAIT!" he shouted. "She's not here to fight!" Applejack then stopped in confusion. "Have ya lost yer mind?" She shouted. "She's a-" "Yes we know." He cut her off. "But could you at least please listen to what she has to say?" Applejack shrugged but calmed down. "Fine." Miedo then came up and started to explain. After five minutes of talking Applejack understood. "Alright I'll trust ya. For now" She said. "But if I see ya doin some funny thing's-" but what was cut off from Miedo. "Trust me, I won't."

They headed next to Rarity's boutique and knocked on the door. "Mecha it's-" she was cut off from seeing Miedo. "IT'S YOU AGAIN! She shouted. "What have you done with my friends you monster!" Mecha facehoofed himself and walked up to Rarity. "Rarity." He said. "Were here were alright." Rarity sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness." She looks back of the Miedo. "Well aren't you going to leave?!" She asked her furiously. "Wait Rarity!" Mecha said. "Don't hurt her. She has something to say." Rarity then looked at Mecha dumbfounded and looked back at Miedo. "Then spit it out Changeling I don't have all day!" After the explanation. Rarity was shocked. "Darling, Im very sorry about what I said. I hope ill make it up to you." Miedo nodded "Youll get your chance." they moved on to find Rainbow Dash.

Mecha, Fluttershy, and Miedo were searching for hours. Until a flash of multi colors flew past them and it was Rainbow Dash. "HEY CHANGELING!" She shouted. " You got some real nerve to come back to Equestria!" She punched Miedo in the face which made her fly into a cloud. Rainbow flew high and speeded straight down on her. Just when she was about making the finishing blow. Mecha stopped her by biting her tail. "Mecha!" She shouted "What the hay are you doing!" Fluttershy flew up in Rainbow's face and tried to explain. "She wants to explain to you." Rainbow was dumbfounded but laughed. "Yeah like hay he does!" She tried to break free from Mechas grasp but it was no use. "Fine!" Grumbled Rainbow Dash. "Let's hear her stupid story." As Miedo flew up she explained. Rainbow just laughed. "And you expect us to believe you? HA like ill ever fall for that." Fluttershy stood there next to Miedo. And Mecha still biting her tail. "Fine." She whined. "I'll help you guys with your stupid quest. But that doesn't make me trust her." Miedo moved up. "You don't have to trust me." She said. "All I'm asking is your help." Rainbow just sighed in disappointment.

They headed next to Surgercube Corner and Pinkie Pie was there. They asked her if she wanted to help Miedo and she said yes. They were dumbfounded by that. But laughed anyway. Next they headed to Twilights library. "Hello?" Mecha said " Twilight are you home?" they heard clopping coming down the stairs and there she was. "Oh. Hey guy's." Twilight said as she continued down the steps. Just as she got off the stairs she noticed the the Changeling with them. She was about to start charging into the Changeling. "Guys!" She shouted. "The Changelings right behind you!" Mecha got in front of Miedo. "We know that Twilight." He said. "We know the Changelings with us." She stood down and looked at him in anger and confusion. "Haven't you realized what they tried to do in Canterlot!" she shouted. "I know Twilight." Mecha said trying to calm her down. "I understand how you feel Twilight. I'll never forget what Chrysalis had done to your brother and you. But this Changelings different. She tried to rebel against Chrysalis and paid the ultimate price because of it." After hearing this her expression didn't change she looked away from Mecha and at Miedo. "Why are you here?" She asked. Miedo sighed, "I want to talk to Celestia." Twilight was shocked by this. "Forget it!" She yelled "After for what your kind has done, you want to try and make a peace treaty with us!" Miedo backed away. "But-" she was cut off by twilight pursuing her more "NO FORGET IT! GO BACK TO YOUR NEST YOU MONSTER! Miedo was furious at what she said those things about her kind. "SHUT UP INSOLENT WORM!" She hissed as Twilight starred into her eyes. "I could just KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Twilight yelled back. "FINE BY ME!" Just when they're about to punch each other Mecha pulled Miedo out of the fight while Applejack pulled her out of the fight. "Twilight have you lost yer mind!" Applejack said "All she wants to do is talk to the princess." "Fine." Twilight said. "But I'll never forget what she did in Canterlot. Spike! Take note." Spike pulled out a paper and quill and wrote what she said.

_Dear Princess Celestial_

_I have some urgent news you won't like. Please don't be alarmed by this but we have a Changeling in our hooves named Miedo. And she was banished from her home for forcing Chrysalis to join you. I don't trust her but that's where you come in. She wants to make a peace treaty with you. So I'm asking for your help and what you think of this. Meet us at the library. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle_

Spike blew green fire on the paper roll and it flew away. "There's your message." Twilight grumbled. Mimed just smiled "And that's why I'm thanking you." Twilight just rolled her eyes.

2 hours later They heard a knock on the door. Twilight walked over to see who it was. As she opened the door she was shocked to see who It was. "Princess Celestial!" She cried. "Twilight Sparkle." Celestial said."My faithful student." All the ponies in the room kneeled before her except Miedo. Celestia then walked up to Miedo. "You must be Miedo?" She asked. "Yes." Miedo replied "And I wish to talk to you." Celestia giggled. Miedo was confused. "I know what happened." She said. "You tried to convince Chrysalis to join my side and you were banished because of it. I understand what you tried to do." Miedo sighed. "I just thought you two would get along if I made her join you." Twilight was shocked at what she sees. "Princess!" Twilight said. "How could you trust her? She could be tricking usfor all I know." Celestia looked at Twilight. "My faithful student. You must understand even after what the Changelings have done I don't hate them in fact I forgive them. Even if they did trap me in a cocoon." there was a moment of silence until Twilight spoke. "Fine. But I still don't-" She was cut off from being shot by a green beam. She flew and hit her walls. "TWILIGHT!" They cried as they rushed to see if she was alright. Miedo on the other hand walked over to see who it was. When she saw who it was, she sighed. "Well, it's great to see you again. Obsidian." She said sarcastically

Mecha belongs to mechapony subscribe to him

Miedo belongs to me


	8. Brother and sister

Chapter 6 Brother and Sister

The unknown Changeling laughed. "So, not only have you rebelled against our queen but you made friends with these pathetic low life's." Miedo just shrugged and looked back at Mecha. "Mecha!" She shouted. "Get the princess and everypony in Ponyvile out of here!"

"NO!" Mecha shouted. "I'm not going to leave yo-"

"This is my fight Mecha not yours!" She cut him off. "NOW GO!" Mecha shrugged and then he left the scene. Now that no one was here Miedo and Obsidian walked in circles. "Why are you here" She asked. Obsidian just laughed. "I was sent by the queen to bring you back hoping you learned your lesson. But I see you've learned nothing Miedo." Miedo sighed. "I'd rather be here than living with an idiot." Obsidian eyes widened in anger. "You will pay for your ARROGANCE!" He started to charge right at her when she dodged, and shot him with her beam. He grunted in pain and looked at her. "So." He said. "It looks like I underestimated you. But you won't last long." She said nothing as she avoided his magic beam. She was to slow and got a scar on the leg. She grunted in pain by this but resisted this. "I hope Mecha got the job done." She though.

As the Mecha got everyone out of the town he started to worry about Miedo. "I hope she's doing alright. "Mecha." He turned to see Fluttershy walking up to him. "What will happen to Miedo?" Mecha sighed "I don't know." He turned to the rest. "I knew she was a spy!" Rainbow shouted. "We should have never trusted her!" Mecha moved up to Rainbow. "She's not a spy!" He yelled. "If she was she wouldn't be saving us right now!" They stared into each others eye in anger until Applejack separated the two. "Haven't we got enough fights all ready!" She said "Look were all strugglin if Miedo was lying to us, but right now we need to focus on the fight that's going on!" Then they heard an explosion and turned around to see Miedo fly and hit a wall. "MIEDO!" Mecha cried out to her as he rushed to her. Applejack did the same and so did Rarity and Fluttershy. Obsidian was closing in on Miedo. "Any last words traitor?" He asked. Miedo struggled to stand up. "No." She said.

"You could have been a great soldier." He scolded. "But instead you had to join these low life's." As he raised his horn at her, Mecha bashed into Obsidian. She was shocked by this. As Applejack joined in Rarity and Fluttershy rushed to Miedo. "Miedo." Fluttershy said. Are you Ok?" Miedo ignored her and looked at Mecha. "Mecha you IDIOT!" She yelled. "I though I told you-"

"I know but I'm not going to let you die!" He shouted. "He's right ya know." Applejack said. "Yur ma friend to and I'm not goin ta leave ya behind." Miedo shrugged. Mecha looked back. "Rarity,Fluttershy!" He said. "Get Miedo out of here fast!" They did what he said. Miedo tried to resist but was to week to. "You INSOLENT DOGS!" Obsidian shouted. "No one interrupts my finish off!" Mecha laughed. "And it's going to be your last." Applejack and Mecha charged at him as Obsidian fired his beams at them.

As Fluttershy and Rarity pulled Miedo out of the scene. They brought her to the place where they evacuated the ponies. She tried her best to get up as she did. "Why did you do it?" She asked. "Why did you all bring me out of there?" Rarity looked at her. "We didn't want you to get hurt." Miedo shrugged. "Plus." Rarity said. "We need you help." Miedo wondered what it was. "Twilight won't wake up. And we can't find a pulse." Miedo was shocked of what she heard. "HEY." Rainbow yelled at her. "Are you a spy? Are you-

"Rainbow please!" Rarity said."Give it a rest." Rainbow just sighed in anger. Miedo just ignored her as she walked to Celestia. "Where's Twilight?" She asked. As Celestia showed her she walked up to Twilight not awake. "I don't know what to do." Celestia said as she started to tear up. "The medics said there's nothing they could do. What will happen to my pupil?" Miedo walked to Twilights body. "I'm going to do this." She said. "Even if it means to drain myself." Rarity and Fluttershy were shocked to hear this. "But you can't darling!" Rarity cried. "What if you die?" Fluttershy asked. Miedo just sighed. "It's the only way to bring your friend even if it means dying." Rarity and Fluttershy tried to say something but they knew they couldn't stop her. Miedo focused as her horn turned green. All the love she had was given to Twilight. As she was done she walked away as Twilight opened her eyes. "TWILIGHT!" her friends cried including the princess. "Wha-what happened?" She asked.

"Miedo brought you back!" Fluttershy cried.

"Where is she then?" Twilight asked. They looked behind Rarity as Miedo collapsed. "MIEDO!" They cried as they rushed over to her.

Obsidian was hit against the wall by Mecha. He struggled to get up but failed. He looked up to see Mecha and applejack above him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Obsidian asked faintly. "Finish the job..." Mecha did what he said but instead of killing him he bucked the wall. "That would be the easy way out." Mecha said as he handcuffed his hooves with magic. "But I wont let you take the easy route." Obsidian sighed in disappointment as Applejack looked at Mecha "We should return to the others." She said Mecha nodded as he picked up Obsidian and walked back to where they evacuated everyone.

As they got back Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash rushed to them. They were glad they were alright and he was glad they're alright. But one thing shocked his head. "Where's Miedo?" he asked. They shrugged by this question but showed him. What he saw shocked him. "MIEDO!" He cried as he rushed to her body and accidental dropped Obsidian. He shook her a little to wake her up. "Miedo please wake up!" He cried. "Somepony get help!" No one did anything instead they stood there in fear. "Please!" He begged. "Somepony help her!" Rainbow walked up to him. "Mecha." She said. "Ill help." after he heard those words he put Miedo on Rainbows back as she flew her to Canterlot. "I guess I was wrong about you Miedo." She though as she flew. "I'm sorry for doubting you."


	9. Thank you for everything

Chapter 7 Thank you for everything

Canterlot hospital

7 days later

Mecha just waited while sitting next to Miedo who passed out after the arrest of Obsidian. "I hope your ok." Mecha though as put his hoof on her forehead and rubbed it gently. He heard the noise of a door creaking and turned around to see Nurse Redheart. "Nurse." Mecha said. "How is she right now?" her ears lowered. "Her condition is critical." After hearing what Redheart said he was lost of words. "I'm sorry." She said. "But there's nothing we can do." Mecha just turned around and looked at Miedo tearing up.

That night

Mecha still sat there next to Miedo now more concerned than ever in his life. He heard the heart monitor decreasing to 10...9...8...7

"No don't!" he though as he's eyes started to tear up

6...5...4

"Please Miedo wake up!" he though again.

3...2...1

"Your were like a sister to me and I love you for that! PLEASE DON'T GO!."He though as started to cry

Just when everything was about to end. The heart monitor increased incredibly fast which made it explode in sparks. He was shocked in confusion of what happened. He looked back at Miedo and realized something. She slowly opened her eyes to see everything blurry for a while until it went clear and she saw Mecha. "Mecha?" She said Mecha smiled while tears were dripping. "MIEDO!" He cried as he hugged her tightly. She hugged back and smiled.

That morning

Miedo and Mecha left the hospital to see Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, and Princess Celestia. "MIEDO!" Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack rushed to Miedo and hugged her tightly. "Guy." She asked. "Air..." They let go of her and giggled a little. Miedo moved over to Rainbow to see her kicking some dust. "Mecha said you brought me here right?" She asked. Rainbow nodded. "I thank you for that." Rainbow looked at her at the eye. "I just want to say that...I'm sorry for doubting you." Rainbow said with guilt. Miedo just smiled "Its alright Rainbow." Next she walked over to Twilight. "Look." She said. "I just want to thank you...for saving me and...Im sorry for what I called you." Miedo just smiled and hugged her. Twilight was dumbfounded by this but hugged back. She then walked over to Celestia next for unfinished business. "I want to thank you for what you did." She said. "Not only have you saved my pupil but you also saved Ponyvile from an enemy." Miedo smiled. "And about that talk I wanted to have with you." She said. Celestia nodded. "Indeed." She said.

After the talk

"I hear by pronounce you as citizen of Equestria." Celestia said as the crowed cheered. She looked back to see Mecha and the 6 mares waiting for her. But before she did she looked at Celestia. "Could I go to the prison?" She asked. "I just want to see someone before I go." the princess nodded and told her guards to lead her there.

Canterlot prison

As Miedo walked and walked she saw her Obsidian laying on the floor bed. "So." her said. "The traitor comes to see my prison." Miedo looked at him. "You should be lucky Obsidian that he spared your life." She said as she moved in closer. "You should learn that love isn't the only thing. But friendship is." Obsidian chuckled. "Yeah sure." Miedo turned and walked away.

Outside of Canterlot castle.

As Miedo exited Canterlot castle she saw Mecha and the six pony's "Miedo." Said Mecha. "Are you ready to go?" Miedo looked at him and smiled. "yes. I am." When she was about to step on the carriage she turned around and looked back. "Is there something wrong darling?" Rarity asked. Miedo looked turned her head to Rarity. "It's nothing." She said. As they got on the carriage, The soldiers flew them back to Ponyvile. Miedo had accomplished one goal and that was to be accepted into Equestria. But she has a long way to go before she can accomplished her one goal.

The end

please leave a review of what you think. id really appreciate it


	10. Thank you for everything (edit)

Chapter 7 Thank you for everything

Canterlot hospital

7 days later

Mecha just waited while sitting next to Miedo who passed out after the arrest of Obsidian. "I hope your ok." Mecha though as put his hoof on her forehead and rubbed it gently. He heard the noise of a door creaking and turned around to see Nurse Redheart. "Nurse." Mecha said. "How is she right now?" her ears lowered. "Her condition is critical." After hearing what Redheart said he was lost of words. "I'm sorry." She said. "But there's nothing we can do." Mecha just turned around and looked at Miedo tearing up.

That night

Mecha still sat there next to Miedo now more concerned than ever in his life. He heard the heart monitor decreasing to 10...9...8...7

"No don't!" he thought as his eyes started to tear up

6...5...4

"Please Miedo wake up!" he thought again.

3...2...1

"You were like a sister to me and I loved you for that! PLEASE DON'T GO!."He thought as started to cry

Just when everything was about to end. The heart monitor increased incredibly fast which made it explode in sparks. He was shocked in confusion of what happened. He looked back at Miedo and realized something. She slowly opened her eyes to see everything blurry for a while until it went clear and she saw Mecha. "Mecha?" She said Mecha smiled while tears were dripping. "MIEDO!" He cried as he hugged her tightly. She hugged back and smiled.

That morning

Miedo and Mecha left the hospital to see Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, and Princess Celestia. "MIEDO!" Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack rushed to Miedo and hugged her tightly. "Guy." She asked. "Air..." They let go of her and giggled a little. Miedo moved over to Rainbow to see her kicking some dust. "Mecha said you brought me here right?" She asked. Rainbow nodded. "I thank you for that." Rainbow looked at her in the eye. "I just want to say that...I'm sorry for doubting you." Rainbow said with guilt. Miedo just smiled "It's alright Rainbow." Next she walked over to Twilight. "Look." She said. "I just want to thank you...for saving me and...I'm sorry for what I called you." Miedo just smiled and hugged her. Twilight was dumbfounded by this but hugged back. She then walked over to Celestia next for unfinished business. "I want to thank you for what you did." She said. "Not only have you saved my pupil but you also saved Ponyvile from an enemy." Miedo smiled. "And about that talk I wanted to have with you." She said. Celestia nodded. "Indeed." She said.

After the talk

"I hear by pronounce you as a citizen of Equestria." Celestia said as the crowd cheered. She looked back to see Mecha and the 6 mares waiting for her. But before she did she looked at Celestia. "Could I go to the prison?" She asked. "I just want to see someone before I go." the princess nodded and told her guards to lead her there.

Canterlot prison

As Miedo walked and walked she saw her Obsidian laying on the floor bed. "So." He said. "The traitor comes to see me in prison." Miedo looked at him. "I thought you were better, I thought you were smarter than this." She said as she moved in closer. "But I geuss I was wrong. you really are that stubbon." Obsidion grabbed her. "You are a Changeling nothing else know your place!" Miedo removes his hoof from her neck "I already found my place, And its with the ponies." Obsidion hissed."You don't deserve to be a Changeling!" Miedo ignored him and left.

Outside of Canterlot castle.

As Miedo exited Canterlot castle she saw Mecha and the six pony's "Miedo." Said Mecha. "Are you ready to go?" Miedo looked at him and smiled. "Yes. I am." When she was about to step on the carriage she turned around and looked back. "Is there something wrong darling?" Rarity asked. Miedo looked turned her head to Rarity. "It's nothing." She said. As they got on the carriage, The soldiers flew them back to Ponyvile. Miedo had accomplished one goal and that was to be accepted into Equestria. But she has a long way to go before she can accomplished her one goal.

The end

review of what you think. id really appreciate it


End file.
